Songs of You
by FreeingAlys
Summary: These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Songs Of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.  
**Author's Note: **This is my first chapter fic for Maitlyn…it's not going to be long, maybe about five or so chapters. So hopefully you enjoy.

**Chapter One **

_It's the way  
our eyes lock  
and our skin touches  
it's more then anything  
I've felt before  
It's everything  
Oh it's everything  
__-"It's Everything" by __Mitchie Torres_

----

Mitchie Torres tried not to blush as Caitlyn Geller sat next to her on her bed and peered over her shoulder. Her breath hit the side of Mitchie's face and she bit down on her lip so she wouldn't accidentally say or do something she shouldn't. "Working on a new song?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded her head slowly trying to concentrate on biting her lip.

"Yeah, but it's not good though." Mitchie confessed as she shut the book before Caitlyn could read any of the lyrics. It would probably be just about the most embarrassing thing if Caitlyn found out about Mitchie's silly crush that way.

"Oh whatever. I bet it's just as amazing as anything else you have written." Caitlyn argued standing off the bed and walking towards the dorm door. "Are we going to go to opening breakfast or what?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie stood of her bunk. Opening breakfast Camp Rock's way of trying to make all the newcomers feel welcome and a part of the camp itself, it was something that Caitlyn and Mitchie had been a part of since the year before.

"Yeah, just one second." Mitchie quickly shoved the notepad under her pillow and then tossed her blanket on top of that.

"Come on! I am hungry. Plus Brown said something about Connect 3 when I was walking in. Maybe all of them are teaching a class this summer." Caitlyn told Mitchie and Mitchie felt like running under a rock, a really big rock. She did not want to have to face anyone in Connect 3, especially Shane Grey.

"What? Really?" Mitchie asked clasping her hands on her stomach, she suddenly felt really ill.

Caitlyn shot Mitchie a sympatric glance and nodded her head. "Yeah. I know you really don't want to have to see Shane after that really brutal break up. But maybe having Nate and Jason in a class with him will make it better. I mean three heads are better then one."

Mitchie nodded her head, but she still didn't feel any different. She really didn't want to have spend a summer with Shane and then Caitlyn. It was too much. Way too much. "Okay, let's just go. Maybe it's not the case." Mitchie suggested as she and Caitlyn walked out of their room and towards the dining hall.

----

The dining hall was loud. So loud that Mitchie's ears started to buzz the second she and Caitlyn walked into the room. "Wow! Something big is going on!" Caitlyn yelled at Mitchie from over the loud talking and yelling.

"I guess so!" Mitchie yelled back. Her eyes darted around the crowded dining hall as she searched for his face. She didn't see him, but she still wasn't convinced that she was entirely safe.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" Caitlyn yelled as she clasped her hand over Mitchie's arm and lead her to the line.

Caitlyn's touched seared into Mitchie's skin and she almost yelped from the intense pain it had caused her. She didn't know when it happened exactly. But at some point in their friendship things had turned different for Mitchie. Everything that Caitlyn did had some hidden meaning to Mitchie, from glances, to touches, to whispers it all held something to Mitchie that caused her to see Caitlyn in a whole new light. "Are you okay?" Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn we removed her hand from Mitchie's arm and folded her own arms over her chest.

Mitchie let out a breath as the tingling sensation eased from her arm and she nodded her head. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine." Mitchie told Caitlyn trying to sound convincing. But she didn't succeed all too well.

"It's fine Mitchie. We will make it through this summer; together." Caitlyn offered Mitchie a wide smile and Mitchie couldn't help but smile back.

The comfort that Caitlyn constantly brought was just one of the reasons Mitchie loved her.

----

It didn't take her long to find him. Shane Grey was nestled up to the tree-the one that she and Shane had met at so many times that first year of Camp Rock-with his guitar and sheet music. Her stomach did a million little flips at the sight of him and she felt like running. But then her glanced up and noticed her. "Mitchie!" He exclaimed a smile on his face.

Mitchie shuffled over to him slowly and raised a hand. "Hey Shane." She sat down in front of him and stared at the sheet music on the ground. He was working on a new song for Connect 3, and it looked good, really good. But then again that was Shane, an amazing song writer.

"How are you?" He asked strumming the acoustic guitar chords gently with his dull blue pick.

"Fine." Mitchie answered automatically and quickly. "Fine."

"Fine." Shane glanced up and smiled at Mitchie and her heart did a flip-flop. "Did you tell her?" Shane asked softly and then Mitchie's heart did more flip-flops.

"No." Mitchie glanced away and then stood up quickly. "And don't mention it again. I told you that because I thought we were breaking up and over. I didn't think I would see you again." With her cheeks flushed a bright red Mitchie spun on her heel and attempted to walk away from Shane, but he stopped her.

"Wait!" Mitchie turned back to face him not wanting to sit with him under the tree now or ever again. She wanted that year of Camp Rock to be behind her, even though at one time she had considered it the best summer of her life. Now it was just full of memories. Memories she didn't know where to place.

"What?" Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest as Shane stood up and walked over to her.

"I didn't mean anything by it Mitch...I just want you to be happy." Shane brushed his finger against Mitchie's cheek and she was surprised she didn't feel anything like she had all of those times before.

"I know Shane. I just...don't' know what to do. I don't think she will feel that way about me." Mitchie confessed hating how weak and pathetic she sounded.

"She loves you Mitchie...how could she not?" Shane's eyes twinkled and Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, he had that way of making her feel important even if she no longer loved him.

"I don't know."

"I love you Mitchie." Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie and she breathed in his scent, suddenly feeling at home and comfortable.

"Love you too Shane." Shane pulled away and Mitchie smiled at him. At least he was able to make this summer feel more like the one it should be feeling like.

"Just tell her, so that we can all get back to enjoying Camp Rock." Shane suggested and Mitchie nodded her head.

"Okay, okay." She turned around and started to walk away the sounds of Shane's song drowning all other sounds away.

----

He was. They were. Connect 3 was officially teaching the new songwriting class at Camp Rock. It was the first class of the day for Mitchie and she was dreading it. Caitlyn was in the class too, she was sitting towards the back a notebook in her hands and her dirty blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a pony-tail.

Mitchie had meant to tell her the night before, there was the camp fire and marshmallows and musicians on acoustic guitars and Caitlyn laughing every other second. But Mitchie couldn't do it, she couldn't just lay something like that on her. She had to be careful about how and when she finally did do it. "Mitchie!" Mitchie smiled and waved back at Caitlyn as she made her way to the seat next to her.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked holding onto her own notebook tightly.

"I am so excited. They have to be able to teach this class well right? I mean, aren't you excited you are more of a songwriter then me. You should totally be eating this up right now." Caitlyn rambled and Mitchie nodded her head slowly as the classroom filled up.

"Yeah, sure. I'm excited." Mitchie paused before she finished her thought. "I talked to him yesterday."

"Really?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows towards her forehead. "What did he say?"

"He loves me, as a friend. He wants me to be happy. Stuff like that." Mitchie said careful to not give any details away about the conversation.

"That's good. I mean, you are friends now, right?"

"Yes, we are. So this class shouldn't be that bad. I just...I don't know." Mitchie didn't want to say she wasn't looking forward to this class because of the fact that the only thing she seemed to be able to write about was Caitlyn. And she didn't want Caitlyn or anyone else to hear that stuff.

Shane walked into the class room shortly followed by Nate and Jason. Mitchie took a deep breath in and then let it out quickly as she watched Shane pick up his guitar and stare at the class. "Hey guys. I'm Shane, " He pointed at Nate and Jason, "And those are Nate and Jason. We are going to be teaching this class this summer. Hope you guys pick up a few things from it."

Jason walked up and smiled widely. "Yeah, we are totally looking forward to teaching you and...stuff!" He exclaimed and a few kids shifted uncomfortably in their seats while the others just laughed, including Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Anyways, Jason..." Shane said and Jason shrugged his shoulders and stepped back, standing by Nate. "First off I wrote a new song..." Shane broke off his sentence as the class sat up in their seats and mumbled a few excited words to the person next to them. "and I'll be teaching you the basics of songwriting off of this song. So I'll play it and then we can discuss some stuff." Shane adjusted left on the fret board to form the G chord and then he started to strum with his right hand.

Mitchie fought back a small gasp as Shane started to sing the same song that he had been playing the day before at the tree. Shane glanced at Mitchie and she quickly glanced away as he broke into the chorus, all about wanting the girl that he couldn't have.

----

"It was an amazing song! He is so great!" Mitchie shook her head angrily as she and Caitlyn passed yet another group of girls gushing about Shane's song for the class.

"I hate that song. Why did he choose something like that for the class?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as they made their way inside their dorm.

"I don't get it though Mitchie...you said it was a mutual breakup, brutal, but still mutual. So why is the song called 'The Girl' and about wanting someone he can't have?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie sat next to her keyboard.

"I don't know...he's Shane, you know." Mitchie quickly said trying not to make eye contact with Caitlyn, because Caitlyn always had a way of seeing past Mitchie's lies.

"Are you sure Mitchie? You don't have something you need to tell me do you?" Caitlyn asked falling down on her bed and Mitchie shook her head quickly.

"No...no! I mean, you haven't talked to Shane have you?" Mitchie asked scared that maybe, even though he said he wouldn't, Shane had talked to Caitlyn about everything that had happened.

"What? No. Why would I be asking you if I had talked to him already and I knew?" Caitlyn asked sitting back up and looking at Mitchie worriedly. "Seriously Mitchie, are you okay? I wish you would talk to me about whatever happened with you too, I do consider myself to be a good friend of yours...so I wish you would."

Mitchie pressed down on a few keys of her keyboard and nodded her head. "I know, you are a good friend Caitlyn, really. I just need some time to figure it all out. Is that okay?" Mitchie asked her heart pounding heavily against her chest as Caitlyn nodded her head, the same worried expression on her face.

"Okay sure, just let me know when you want to talk." Caitlyn said standing up from her bed and heading towards the door. "I'm going to go find Bella and Peggy." She said before walking out the door and shutting it firmly behind her.

Mitchie flinched as the room rattled from the door being slammed and she turned back towards her keyboard. If anything could or would make since out of this it definitely would be music. Mitchie set her fingers on the keyboard and started to play the first thing that came to her mind.

----

_I fight  
when I should just stay  
I turn away  
When I should just let you in  
I don't know  
How to say what I mean  
And I can't figure out  
How to tell you the truth  
-"The Truth" by __Mitchie Torres_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Songs of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.

**Chapter Two**

_I don't act the way I should  
I know I should be different  
I don't say what I mean  
I don't tell you everything  
I'm sorry  
for not letting you in  
I'm sorry  
for letting you down  
-"__I'm Sorry__" by__Mitchie Torres_

----

"She hates me." Mitchie mumbled as Shane grabbed an ore and rowed their canoe further out into the lake. For some reason Mitchie had agreed to go on a canoe ride with Shane when he asked her after dinner. Mitchie had said yes without thinking. Now that she was sitting alone with Shane in the middle of the lake she was starting to regret it. She could feel his eyes dark along her face and body and it made her want to jump out, even though she didn't know how to swim.

"No she doesn't." Shane replied staring at Mitchie and she could feel the stare as she stared down at her feet. She could tell exactly how Shane was staring and looking without even having to see him, she was used to that look from him. He had been giving it to him since the first day she ever met him.

"Yes she does. She stormed out on me yesterday. She never does that." Mitchie said picking at imaginary lint on her light blue jeans, anything was better then watching Shane stare at her. Especially after that song he played for the songwriting class. It just made things even weirder for Mitchie, but she still didn't want to loose the friendship with Shane. No matter weird the said friendship really was. It was still a friendship and on top of it Shane was the only person that Mitchie could talk to about Caitlyn.

"Maybe because you're not being honest with her. She just wants the truth Mitchie." Shane stopped paddling with the ore and set it back on the canoe. "Caitlyn wants you to tell her, she does."

"How can you say that? I mean, how would you like for one of your friends-guy friends-to suddenly proclaim their love for you after you knew them for a couple of years? I don't think you would like it very much." Mitchie said folding her arms and glancing up at Shane, who's dark eyes were still burning into her.

"No, but Caitlyn wants you to tell her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she just wants the truth. She wants to know why we broke up and what your songs are about and how you really feel." Shane told Mitchie and her heart skipped a beat as he mentioned her songs, how had he known she had been writing songs about Caitlyn?

"How did you know that?" Mitchie asked Shane and he smiled at her. "About the songs?"

"You always wrote songs about me and us when we were dating. I just assumed you were still doing something like that. I know you better then you think Mitchie." Shane said quoting a line from verse two of his song. _I know you better then you know yourself, I can tell what you're thinking and feeling. _

"I can't believe you are using that song for the class." Mitchie said trying to take the conversation off of Caitlyn. Mitchie was really growing old of Shane's advice on the whole thing, even though he still really loves Mitchie. It was complicated and hard.

"Sorry, it's just the song that came out when Uncle Brown told me about the class and the song I had to teach." Shane said and Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, it was a stupid excuse. He could have chosen any song to teach the class. No one told him to take the most personal song he's ever written and put it out there for the entire camp. He could have picked any song to use for the class, any song. He was doing it on purpose.

"Okay fine. Look, I have to get back."

"To talk to Caitlyn?" Shane asked his voice upbeat and hopeful.

"No...to go to one of my classes." Mitchie glanced back towards the shore where Camp Rock was. "I should go."

"You don't have a class do you?" Shane asked and Mitchie knew he could see right trough her, he had always been able to do that. Shane had a way of knowing everything about her sometimes before she even did. The stupid song was right, he did know her.

"No." Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest and stared away from Shane but she could hear him breathing and it was unnerving her.

"Okay." Shane picked up the ore and set it back into the clear water and paddled back to the dock.

----

"Another canoe ride? Are you getting back together or what?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie as she raced back towards the dorms.

Mitchie smiled when she reached Caitlyn and shook her head. "No, we were just talking. Like friends." Mitchie said walking next to Caitlyn who smelled like the soap she always uses. It was a scent that Mitchie had never smelled before Caitlyn and now she always linked it directly to Caitlyn. It was her own signature scent, even if she didn't mean it to be. To Mitchie it always would be.

"So I guess we're not friends, because we don't seem to talk. At least not like that." Caitlyn stopped walking and turned to face Mitchie, her eyes clouded over. Obviously she was still upset.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry okay?" Mitchie took a deep breathed as her head raced frantically as she tried to think of something-anything to say that would make Caitlyn stay and give her another chance.

"Let's...talk...tonight, okay?" Mitchie said slowly unable to believe she was saying it.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the ground. "Okay, whatever. At the docks?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie nodded her head.

"Yeah, at the docks."

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn sauntered away her hips swinging from side to side slowly and her burnt, blonde hair hitting against her shoulders. She just hoped by the next morning Caitlyn would still be willing to be around her.

----

The docks. Mitchie couldn't believe she was actually going to tell Caitlyn at the docks in exactly three hours. Mitchie was so nervous about meeting Caitlyn she couldn't even eat, so she had left the dining hall earlier, earning herself worried glances from both Peggy and Ella. In her dorm, alone, Mitchie sat at her keyboard and did the only thing she knew how to do when everything else was too much, she wrote a song.

She jotted down the notes and chords she was playing softly on her keyboard in her yellow book and decided to work with lyrics later. She didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she wanted to say something. Pushing her fingers against the black and white keys Mitchie felt the fears and nerves float away as the music rattled against her bones.

The sound was enough to make anything feel okay. Music was everything ot Mitchie, she had no clue what she would do without it. Closing her eyes Mitchie started playing the notes she had written and without knowing what she was doing she started singing. "I don't want to throw away what we have, I just want to be with you, you're the best thing I have. Don't turn away, because I love you." Mitchie stopped playing and opened her eyes and smiled at the space in front of her.

It was perfect.

----

After Mitchie finished her song she got dressed in a new outfit, one she hoped that Caitlyn would like and she slipped out of her dorm. Wrapping her arms around herself she made her way towards the docks as the sun started to sink beneath the mountains.

Mitchie's stomach tied itself into knots as she got closer and closer to the docks and her mind raced. She had no idea what she was going to say. She didn't know what she was going to do. The thought of just rambling scared Mitchie more then anything but she couldn't think of anything to say that would make it easier.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie glanced up and saw Caitlyn standing by the docks waving her hand at Mitchie. Mitchie took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Hey Caitlyn." Mitchie said as she reached the other girl who was dressed differently from dinner too. she was wearing a camisole and zip up hoodie and skinny jeans with tennis shoes. She looked like the same old Caitlyn, but different.

"So...what's up?" Caitlyn asked pressing her hands deep into her pockets and glancing at Mitchie expectantly.

"Um, I guess we could talk. Do you want to sit?" Mitchie asked and Caitlyn nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's sit by the water." The pair walked towards the water and fell down on the docks. Mitchie glanced at her legs hanging over the wood.

"So I guess I'll just start and tell you why me and Shane broke up."

"Okay." Caitlyn splashed her feet in the water and Mitchie smiled at the sight. It was just one of the many reasons Mitchie really loved Caitlyn. She was so laid back and fearless. Unlike anything Mitchie had ever seen before. Caitlyn was the whole reason that Mitchie ever tried to make herself different. Caitlyn was the reason for everything anymore.

"I just realized...I didn't like him." Mitchie gulped down the growing lump in her throat and glanced at Caitlyn who shrugged her shoulders.

"So? That's hardly bad Mitchie. You don't like him, he loves you. Really, it's a story that's been done a thousand and one times Mitchie." Caitlyn brought her feet up quickly and then splashed them in the clear water again never taking her eyes off them as she spoke.

"No Caitlyn..." Mitchie tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and glanced at Caitlyn. "It's not that I don't like Shane Grey as a person....more as a guy."

"What?" Caitlyn glanced up at Mitchie her eye brows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I don't like guys Caitlyn. Or at least I don't think I do..." Mitchie glanced away from Caitlyn towards the water and Mitchie heard Caitlyn take a deep breath in.

"Oh." She mumbled as she exhaled.

Mitchie turned towards Caitlyn and Caitlyn quickly met her gaze. "You don't hate me do you?" Mitchie asked as her stomach did flip-flops and her palms grew sweaty. All she wanted to hear was that it was okay, that everything was fine. That Caitlyn liked her not matter what.

"Of course not Mitchie." Caitlyn nodded her head knocking her blonde hair over her shoulders. "I do like you."

It was enough for Mitchie. Before she could control any of her movements she quickly moved towards Caitlyn and brushed her lips against Caitlyn's. Mitchie closed her eyes and she felt Caitlyn clam up and then relax just as quickly. Mitchie took in the taste of Caitlyn's lips and she loved it. They were soft and had the slight taste of mango, it was a perfect kiss. The most perfect one that Mitchie had ever had. "Mitchie?" Mitchie opened her eyes and saw Caitlyn staring at her, her eyes wide with surprise and Mitchie was terrified she had done the wrong thing, but at the same time Caitlyn's mouth was turned up into a half-smile. "I'm sorry...I'm just not ready for this. I like you, I do. I'm just not ready."

Mitchie pulled away from Caitlyn and nodded her head even though she didn't understand anything Caitlyn was saying. None of it made sense. "Okay. Sure." Mitchie quickly stood up, her legs trembling under her weight. "See you tomorrow." Mitchie spun on her heel quickly and ran away from the docks and Caitlyn not sure what she was going to do for the rest of the summer; Camp Rock was turning real bad, real fast.

----

_You say you don't mean it  
You act like it doesn't matter  
But the truth is I love you,  
I don't want to loose you  
You mean too much  
And I won't forget  
I won't let go  
I won't let go of you  
-"Won't Let Go" by__Mitchie Torres_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Songs of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.

**Chapter Three**

_You say it's the end  
you want to walk away  
but if there is one thing  
I need to tell you  
before you leave  
I love you  
I love you  
forever and always.  
-"Forever and Always" by Mitchie Torres._

---

Mitchie ran into her cabin and shut the door firmly behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a sob. After closing her eyes and reopening them Mitchie's gaze fell on her keyboard. If there was one thing that could take the hurt of Caitlyn turning her down, it was her music.

Mitchie pulled out her song book from underneath her pillow and walked over to her keyboard. Mitchie sat in front of it and she let her fingers soar of the black and white keys. As words spilled from her mouth, Mitchie wrote them down in her pale yellow book.

"I love you, forever and always." Mitchie sang out the first chorus as she wrote it down. Her fingers still lingered over the keys as she heart the cabin door open.

Mitchie felt Caitlyn walk into the cabin and shut the door softly behind her. Mitchie took a deep breath as she set both of her hands back on her keyboard. "Hey." Caitlyn mumbled.

"Hi." Mitchie whispered back, her eyes set on the keys on the keyboard.

"I'm really sorry I freaked out back there." Caitlyn said quietly as she walked over to her bed.

Mitchie brought her hands away form her keyboard. She glanced over at Caitlyn who was nibbling on her thumbnail and sitting on her bed. "It's fine." Mitchie lied as she stood up from her keyboard.

"Sorry I interrupted your writing." Caitlyn said taking her thumb away from her mouth.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders as she walked to her side of the room. "Stop saying you're sorry." Mitchie told Caitlyn.

"Oh. Okay." Caitlyn let out a sigh and she set her gaze on Mitchie.

Mitchie sat down on her bed, watching Caitlyn from the corners of her eyes. "what?" She asked Caitlyn.

"Seriously Mitchie. I'm sorry."

Mitchie let out a sigh. "Why don't you try to actually explain instead of of saying sorry?" Mitchie asked growing fed up. Caitlyn just said no and she wasn't willing to give Mitchie any sort of explanation.

"Just...I'm not ready." Caitlyn mumbled leaning back against her headboard.

Mitchie shook her head as she glanced away form Caitlyn. Opening up her song book again Mitchie wrote down the second verse of the song she started before Caitlyn walked in. If Caitlyn at least had one thing, she was definitely helping Mitchie's songwriting abilities.

"Are you writing about me?" Caitlyn asked peering over at Mitchie.

"I don't know...maybe." Mitchie responded deciding to be as vague with Caitlyn as she was being with her.

"Maybe?" Caitlyn stepped off of her bed and walked over to Mitchie's. "I'm sorry okay?" Caitlyn asked sitting down next to Mitchie.

Mitchie set her pencil down and shut her book. "what does that mean?" Mitchie asked growing tired of the small apologies and nothing else, no explanations.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just not ready for something like that...like this." Caitlyn explained as she stood up from Mitchie's bed.

Mitchie watched Caitlyn walk back to her bed. She sat down on the edge and kicked off her sneakers. "Ready for what?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed. "A relationship Mitchie. I just can't do it."

Mitchie smiled for the first time all day. "A relationship? We don't have to be known to everyone at Camp Rock, if that is what you are really worried about Caitlyn."

Caitlyn let out a groan and covered her face. "I just can't Mitchie. It's too much for me right now. I need to work on my material for the new classes and everything. And Final Jam is in like three weeks. I need to be ready."

Mitchie shook her head angrily. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'm really sorry." Caitlyn repeated for the hundredth time.

"Fine." Mitchie said again more firmly, so that maybe Caitlyn would stop saying it over and over again.

Mitchie laid down in her bed and turned away from Caitlyn. She heard Caitlyn let out a deep breath of frustration.

---

"So she said she doesn't want a relationship?" Shane asked Mitchie.

They were both sitting under their tree. Shane had brought along his sheet music and guitar like always. He had been lightly strumming on his guitar as Mitchie explained the events of the night before to him. "Yep. That's what she said." Mitchie told Shane.

"She's probably just scared." Shane told Mitchie glancing up her her.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. She understood that Caitlyn was afraid, but really, it was no reason to turn her down. Mitchie was afraid too, but she still wanted to be with Caitlyn. If Caitlyn had any feelings towards Mitchie at all, it would be enough. "I know that." Mitchie answered Shane as she watched him strum on his guitar.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Shane asked pulling his fingers away from the fretboard on his guitar.

Mitchie glanced up at Shane and smiled. She hadn't considered it before, but it seemed like a good solution. "Would you?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Sure. When do you want me to talk to her? After class today?" Shane asked glancing back down at his guitar.

"Sure. Thanks so much Shane." Mitchie pushed herself off the ground and she dusted herself off. She smiled at Shane before turning on her heel and walking away from the tree. She listened as Shane strummed on his guitar and quietly sang to himself. Even though they were broken up and Mitchie had moved on, she was glad to have Shane Grey in her life.

He was a good friend.

---

After the songwriting class Mitchie scooped up her materials and ran out of the cabin as quickly as she could. She couldn't bear to be around when Shane would call on Caitlyn to stay behind.

Mitchie's heart pounded against her chest as she made her way outside and towards her cabin.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie stopped walking and turned around to try to find who had called her. "Hey, Mitchie!" Mitchie glanced towards the cabin and saw Tess racing towards her.

"Hey Tess." After their first year together at Camp Rock Tess had toned down on the bitchiness and had started to be at least a little bit nice.

"Do you want to have lunch together? Peggy and Ella are coming too." Tess asked flipping her white blond hair over her shoulder. "Unless you're waiting for Caitlyn?"

Mitchie shook her head and glanced back at the cabin. She saw Caitlyn and Shane standing off to the side talking to each other. "No. I'll come with you guys."

Tess smiled brightly at Mitchie. "Great!"

---

Lunch with Tess, Peggy and Ella didn't even come close to eating with Caitlyn. They talked all about magazines, make-up, clothes, stores and cute boys. None of which Mitchie could relate to.

Mitchie spent the entire meal picking at her food and cautiously glancing at the dining room door, expecting to see Caitlyn walk in through the doors.

"Brad Garrett is so hot. I mean for an old guy." Tess said after she took a sip of her apple juice. "What do you think Mitchie?"

Mitchie peeled her eyes away from the door and glanced at Tess. "Brad who?" Mitchie asked at a total loss, she had never heard of the guy before.

"Brad _Garrett, _Mitchie. The actor." Tess clarified.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. She was glad she didn't know who he was, at least she didn't have to lie about saying that he was hot. "I don't know him." Mitchie picked up her milk and took a sip.

"What?" Peggy shook her head, her ink black hair falling over her shoulders. "Don't you want TV during the fall?"

Mitchie shook her head. Between school, homework and her after school job she barely had time to eat or sleep. "No."

"Wow, you should watch more TV Mitchie. You know, have fun." Tess told Mitchie smiling.

Mitchie nodded her head. "Sure." She agreed even though she didn't really mean it. She didn't have time for fun. Her mother wanted her to go to a great college next fall, her father wanted her to work and she wanted to write music. With having to please everyone at all times, it was hard to have all that much fun.

"Mitchie." Mitchie glanced over her shoulder and saw Caitlyn standing over her. "Do you have time to talk for a second?"

Mitchie felt her heart drop down towards her stomach. She glanced at Tess, hoping that maybe she would give her an excuse not to go. But Tess just shrugged at Mitchie and smiled at Caitlyn. "Hey Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn looked down at Tess. "Tess."

Mitchie stood up from her chair and smiled at Tess, Peggy and Ella. "I'll see you guys later." She promised before walking out of the dining hall with Caitlyn.

---

"Why did you tell Shane?" Caitlyn demanded the second they stepped outside.

Mitchie glanced around them to make sure that no one else was around. "He's my friend Caitlyn. I needed someone to talk to. It was his idea to talk to you."

Caitlyn ran her fingers through her hair. She glared at Mitchie, her eyes piercing Mitchie's skin. "It's none of his business Mitchie. It's between us."

Mitchie let out an exasperated sigh. She was getting tired of Caitlyn's up and down moods. They were making no sense to Mitchie and she was tired. "What is between us Caitlyn? The fact that you turned me down?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie. She shrugged her shoulders. "No. I mean our relationship."

Mitchie stepped closer to Caitlyn. "What relationship? We don't have anything together."

"Fine, if that's the way you feel." Caitlyn spun on her heel and started walking off back towards their cabin.

"how else am I supposed to feel?" Mitchie yelled after Caitlyn who just walked away, offering no answer.

---

Mitchie waited until she was sure that Caitlyn was asleep before she walked into their cabin. Mitchie stood on her tip toes and walked carefully across the cabin towards her bed. All she wanted at this point way to lay down and forget that the entire day had even happened.

Mitchie fell down on her bed and pushed her legs under her covers. She was still fully dressed and it wasn't going to change. It wasn't worth waking Caitlyn up to get dressed into her night clothes.

Mitchie pulled her covers up to her chin and she shut her eyes. She was ready to go to sleep and forge the entire day. The next day would end up being better, it would have to be.

There was no way any of this could get much worse.

"Mitchie." A voice whispered in the dark right after Mitchie had shut her eyes. "Mit-chie." The voice repeated saying Mitchie's name in two distinct syllables.

Mitchie opened her eyes. She stared in the dark before she realized that the voice had been Caitlyn's. Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn's bed. Caitlyn was sitting up in her bed. Her hair was messed up around her shoulders and she looked exhausted. "what?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said again.

Mitchie let out a groan. She ran her hands over her face. "Stop saying that. Just give me an explanation."

Caitlyn put her legs over the edge of her bed. She nodded her head. "Fine. My cousin, she's gay. My Aunt and Uncle sent her away to this camp for the fall and spring two years ago. They all say that they 'fixed' her, whatever that means. So now, she's getting married to a gay guy. They are getting married next spring." Caitlyn let out a sigh and glanced down on her feet. "I don't want to end up like that Mitchie."

Mitchie sat up in her bed. She let out a breath of air between her lips. "wow Caitlyn, that's horrible."

Caitlyn looked back up at Mitchie, tears fresh in her eyes. "I love you Mitchie. I really do. I just can't let me parents find out. They'll do the same thing."

Mitchie tossed her covers away from herself and she slide out of her bed. "They won't find out." Mitchie sat next to Caitlyn on her bed. She put her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder. "I promise they won't."

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie. "Okay." She whispered in the dark room. "I trust you Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled, she was glad to her those words from Caitlyn. "and I love you Caitlyn Geller."

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie. "I love you." Caitlyn leaned close to Mitchie's face and she planted a kiss on her lips.

Mitchie felt her heart soar as she kissed her back. She was glad they were together and that everything was working out for them. They both deserved it. They deserved each other.

---

_We belong next to each other.  
We are better when we're together.  
No one can bring us down.  
Nothing can hold us back.  
We're stronger together  
Stronger together.  
-"Stronger Together" by Mitchie Torres._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Songs of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.

**Chapter Four**

_you're the one I love  
I can't be me without you.__  
You are everything to me.__  
There is no chance of__ us  
being no more  
You are everything__  
Everything to me  
-"Everything to Me" by Mitchie Torres._

---

Sneaking around with Caitlyn wasn't as easy as Mitchie thought it would be. They had to sneak kisses in closet and while they were alone in their cabin. When they were in classes and eating in the dining hall they were just best friends, nothing more. It was a hard part to keep up. Mitchie found herself falling for Caitlyn more and more. As they spent more time with each other, Mitchie fell more in love with her. At times, it was hard for Mitchie to pretend that they were just friends and that nothing more then that existed between the two of them.

The relationship was great and something that Mitchie didn't want to hide. But if it kept her and Caitlyn together all summer, it was enough for Mitchie. Being with Caitlyn was a whole new reason to love Camp Rock.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn let out a giggle as Mitchie pulled her into a closet as they headed towards the dining hall for lunch. "What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked smiling from ear to ear.

"I've missed you today. I thought I was going to die in our dancing class. I wanted to kiss you so bad." Mitchie confessed as she wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's waist and she pulled her close.

"I missed you too, but we need to go to lunch. If we're late together...it'll be weird. Someone will notice." Caitlyn argued.

Mitchie shook her head as she planted her lips on the nape of Caitlyn's neck. "We're best friends Caitlyn, it won't be weird us showing up together. We're supposed to be together. We're best friends." Mitchie told Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded her head. "Fine. You win." Caitlyn said letting go of the fight. She smiled as Mitchie looked back up at her.

"I know I do." Mitchie joked.

Caitlyn laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mitchie kissed Caitlyn on the lips. Caitlyn kissed Mitchie back and her hands flew to Mitchie's cheeks.

Mitchie closed her eyes and kissed Caitlyn. She loved being with Caitlyn, even if it was in secret, hidden away in closets before lunch. "We should go." Caitlyn whispered pulling out of the kiss. "I actually am starving."

Mitchie nodded her head as she pulled down on her shirt and then smoothed out her dark hair. "Me too." Mitchie agreed.

The couple walked out of the closet and quickly made their way to the dinning hall. Mitchie watched Caitlyn walk with a small smile on her face. There was nothing more perfect than being with Caitlyn.

---

"You seem happy Mitchie." Shane observed as Mitchie sat next to him under the tree.

"I am." Mitchie told Shane. She smiled at him as he strummed on his guitar.

"I'm glad." Shane cast his gaze down on his guitar.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked sensing that something was different with Shane. After he talked to Caitlyn the week before, he was acting different then usual. He was acting moody and distant. It was an attitude that Mitchie had never experience from Shane before.

"I'm fine." Shane looked back up at Mitchie and smiled at her to prove the point. "I'm stressed about the class is all. I have to figure out how to teach the bridge for the song." Shane explained.

Mitchie nodded and ran her fingers over her jeans. She hated it when that song was brought up. The song that Shane had written when they broke up, or so she guessed, seeing how it was about Mitchie. "Oh." Mitchie nodded her head and watched Shane strum on his guitar.

"I should probably go back to my cabin and try to figure it out." Shane stood up off the ground and waved at Mitchie with his free hand. "Talk to you later Mitchie."

Mitchie waved at Shane and watched him walk away. There was something slightly off with Shane, but Mitchie couldn't figure it out. She wasn't sure if it really was about the class or something more.

Mitchie shrugged her thoughts away. She would have to worry about him later. She and Caitlyn had made plans to have a date out by docks. They were supposed to swim and go canoing.

It would be the perfect ending to the perfect day.

---

"Hey Mitchie." Mitchie smiled as she walked up to Caitlyn who was waring a pale blue bikini and sitting on the edge of the dock. It had been the place of their first kiss, the night that Mitchie had told Caitlyn how she really felt.

"Hi. Nice suit." Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn and she felt her knees grow weak as she took in her bare abs, thin legs and curved hips. She was beautiful. Probably more beautiful then she gave herself credit for.

"Thank you. Tell me you are wearing one under your clothes." Caitlyn told Mitchie as she pulled her shoulder length blond hair into a pony tail.

Mitchie nodded. She was. "Of course." Mitchie pulled down her shorts and then she stripped off her tee-shirt. "I always come prepared."

Caitlyn laughed and nodded her head. "That's a relief." She answered.

Mitchie pulled off her socks and she glanced down at her bright purple suit. She had had the suit since junior high and it still fit her. She was nervous about how Caitlyn would think she looked in a suit, Caitlyn looked better in hers then she was sure she looked in her own.

"Come on!" Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie before cannon balling into the lake.

Mitchie smiled as she watched her girlfriend come up out of the water. "Okay, okay." Mitchie slid into the water. She swam over to Caitlyn who was watching her smiling.

"I am so happy we are having a date. Our real first date." Caitlyn said cheerfully.

Mitchie nodded her head. "Me too." Mitchie pulled Caitlyn close to her and covered Caitlyn's lips with her own. She tasted salty like the water around them. But it was good, it wasn't like having a mouthful of disgusting lake water. It was wonderful. Nothing other than complete wonderfulness.

Caitlyn pulled away form Mitchie and nodded towards the canoe that was sitting against the dock. "Let's canoe." She suggested.

Mitchie nodded her head as she swam after Caitlyn towards the canoe. Mitchie got into the canoe after Caitlyn. As she sat down she glanced at the patch of land that came after the docks and Mitchie saw Shane Grey walking across the land, his guitar in hand and his gaze set on Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Mitchie smiled at him before turning her attention back to Caitlyn. It had felt like he had been watching, staring, but Mitchie was sure that she was making it up. Shane was nothing more then just a friend.

---

"That was so much fun." Caitlyn told Mitchie.

They walked back into their cabin, clothes in hand and towels wrapped around their bodies. "It was. I had so much fun." Mitchie agreed.

Caitlyn set her clothes and the towel in her hamper. "What should we do now? We do have two hours before dinner."

Mitchie smiled as she pulled new clothes over her half-dried bikini. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders and she feel down onto her bed. "I don't know."

Mitchie smiled as she walked over to Caitlyn's bed. "I think you do." Mitchie said before pressing her lips against Caitlyn's.

Caitlyn ran her hands up Mitchie's hips as she kissed her back. The couple tangled themselves up in each other on Caitlyn's bed, kissing each other. Mitchie pushed all thoughts out of her head as she kissed Caitlyn. Nothing was better than being with Caitlyn.

- - -

Mitchie crossed the grass on her way to her last class of the day. Shane and the rest of Connect 3 were sitting on the steps of the cabin as she reached it. "Hey guys." Mitchie greeted them smiling wide. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Shane mumbled.

"yeah, nothing." Jason repeated, glaring at Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at Nate who was staring at Shane and Mitchie. "Hey-don't ask me." Nate said standing up. "Let's go Jason."

Jason walked past Mitchie-glaring at her the entire time. "'Bye." Mitchie waved at the other members of the popular boy band as they walked away. "What's up Shane?" Mitchie asked sitting down next to Shane.

"I told them." Shane said quietly, not looking at Mitchie.

"What?" Mitchie asked confused. She wasn't understanding what Shane had told them.

"I told them about Caitlyn and you." Shane said again, repeating it louder.

Mitchie felt her stomach plummet as she stared at Shane. He looked at her, his eyes clouded over. "What?"

"I told them that you and Caitlyn are dating now." Shane crossed his arms over his chest. "I told them how I still really love you and how you are dating someone else."

Mitchie quickly stood up form the steps and glared down at Shane. "I can't believe you Shane. I thought we were friends."

Shane shook his head as he stood up from the steps. "No. You wanted to be friends. I love you Mitchie. I have since the Final Jam performance two summers ago."

Mitchie turned away from Shane and scanned the grass for Caitlyn. She had to prepare her before the class started. "i can't believe you Shane." Mitchie mumbled as she walked away, trying to locate Caitlyn.

---

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie finally found Caitlyn walking to class with Tess and Peggy.

"Hey Mitchie!" Tess greeted Mitchie.

"Hey." Mitchie smiled weakly at Tess before looking at Caitlyn. "I need to talk to you now."

"Can it wait until after class? It's about to start." Caitlyn said pointing towards the cabin.

Mitchie shook her head. "No. Now." She took a hold of Caitlyn's wrist and pulled her away, somewhere they could be alone.

"What's up Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked rubbing at her wrist after Mitchie let her go.

"He told." Mitchie told Caitlyn. "He told Jason and Nate."

"What? Who?" Caitlyn asked her eye brows knitting confusing. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm really sorry Caitlyn. Shane. He told Jason and Nate. Apparently he is still in love with me." Mitchie told Caitlyn.

Caitlyn opened her mouth slightly ajar as she stared at Mitchie. "What?"

Mitchie nodded her head. "I'm really sorry."

"Shit." Caitlyn looked at the ground. "Will they tell anyone?" Caitlyn asked looking back up at Mitchie, worry in her eyes.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

---

_Me and you is all we need.__  
We can run away  
hid from everyone telling us we're wrong  
there is nothing more that we need  
me and you is all we need.  
Just me and you.  
Me and you.  
-"Me and You." by Mitchie Torres. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Songs of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.

**Chapter Five**

_We hit a wall,__  
nothing seems as right anymore.  
We've gone as far as we could  
going around and around  
nothing is how it's supposed to be  
just say good-bye and let it go.__Say good-bye.  
-"Good-bye" by Mitchie Torres_

---

"Caitlyn." Mitchie watched as Caitlyn walked past her quickly, her head lowered towards the ground. "Caitlyn." Mitchie repeated, hoping that this time that Caitlyn would stop and they could talk.

But she didn't stop. She walked past Mitchie like she didn't even know her.

Mitchie let out a sigh. She folded her arms across her chest and scanned the grass. She hadn't seen Shane, other then in classes, since Shane told Mitchie that he told Jason and Nate about her and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn had stopped speaking to Mitchie. She had said she wanted space, nothing more, but Mitchie knew better than that. She knew that something else was going on with Caitlyn.

"Mitchie." Mitchie turned around and saw Shane standing behind her. "Hey." He offered Mitchie a weak smile, who returned it with a glare.

"What do you want?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I love you Mitchie. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Shane offered.

"I can't believe you." Mitchie mumbled. "You hurt Caitlyn more than me. I don't love you Shane, I love Caitlyn." Mitchie told Shane, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"You used to love me." Shane said.

Mitchie nodded her head. She would allow him that one. Mitchie had been in love with Shane. She used to worship the ground that he walked on. She used to hang on to every word he said. But she grew up. She moved on. If only he would. "Right. I did. But that was a long time ago."

"Bullshit. You always come around to talk to me and you play your songs around me. You sure as hell don't act like you don't love me." Shane argued.

"Shane, stop." Mitchie glanced around at the group of fellow campers around her. "Just stop it."

"No. I won't. I love you Mitchie Torres. Nothing is going to stop that." Shane told Mitchie taking her wrist in his hand. "I love you."

Mitchie glanced away from Shane, wishing he would stop saying that. She couldn't deal wit hit. Not now, not with everything that was going on with Caitlyn. "Just stop." Mitchie begged. "Please."

Shane shook his head as he let out a sigh. "No." He pulled Mitchie towards him and quickly kissed her.

Mitchie automatically closed her eyes as Shane kissed her. She tried to like kissing him. She tried to feel something, but she didn't. Caitlyn popped into her mind and Mitchie pulled away from him. "Shane!" She wiped at her mouth as she stepped away from him. "Just stop, please."

Mitchie turned on her heel and ran away from him quickly, hoping that no one saw any of that.

---

Mitchie barged into her cabin and slammed the door behind her. "Shane." She mumbled as she walked towards her keyboard, her gaze set on the floor.

"So, that was one hot kiss." Mitchie looked up and saw Caitlyn sitting on her own bed.

"Oh. You saw that." Mitchie said sitting down at her keyboard.

"Yeah, I saw it. What was up with that?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. "Shane Gray. That's what. He thinks he's in love with me." Mitchie explained.

"Well, you're taken." Caitlyn said, as if Mitchie needed to be reminded.

"I know. I told him that. It won't happen again Caitlyn, I promise." Mitchie told Caitlyn, turning to face her. "I promise."

Caitlyn nodded her head. "I know it won't happen. I'll kick his ass if he touches you again." Caitlyn joked.

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn. "Good to hear."

Caitlyn smiled back at Mitchie. "sorry about how I've been acting." Caitlyn apologized.

"It's fine. I get it." Mitchie told Caitlyn. "I really do."

"My parents are coming down for Final Jam. I just...can't have a rumor like that going around. It totally freaked me out." Caitlyn admitted. "I went a little crazy for a second there. Sorry."

Mitchie stood from her keyboard and walked over to Caitlyn. "It's fine. I get it." Mitchie rested her hand on Caitlyn's thigh.

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie. "That is why I love you. You understand everything." Caitlyn kissed Mitchie on the cheek. "I'm glad I met you Mitchie."

Mitchie nodded her head. "yeah, I'm glad I met you Caitlyn." Mitchie covered Caitlyn's lips with her own, pulling her girlfriend into a deep kiss.

---

The next morning Mitchie woke up with Caitlyn laying next to her. Mitchie smiled as she stared down at Caitlyn, who's blond hair was splayed across her pillow. Caitlyn managed to be even more beautiful when she was sleeping. "hey." Mitchie whispered as she nudged Caitlyn softly.

Caitlyn opened her eyes. She smiled as she stared up at Mitchie. "Hey." Caitlyn sat up, pinching the bed spread closely to her chest. "how are you?" Caitlyn asked casting her gaze on Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled as she sat up next to Caitlyn. "I'm good. Last night, was good." Mitchie added lightly kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn smiled and nodded her head. "I'm glad." She said.

Mitchie wrapped the bed spread over herself as she stood out of Caitlyn's bed. The night before had been wonderful. They had gone from furiously making out, to way more in a few minutes. They had bother been unsure at first, but they just fell into a rhythm.

Sex with Caitlyn had been great. One of the greatest moments in Mitchie's life. Not that she had much to compare it to. She had only ever gone out with Shane Grey and they had never quite made it past just kissing.

"We should get to breakfast." Caitlyn suggested.

Mitchie nodded her head in agreement as she watched Caitlyn stand out of her bed. "Great idea."

Mitchie quickly peeled off the bed spread and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she ran a brush through her hair Mitchie watched Caitlyn get dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a tee-shirt. "Ready?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie nodded her head. "So ready."

Mitchie walked to Caitlyn and took her hand in her own. Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie and they walked out of their cabin, towards the dining hall.

---

Mitchie followed Caitlyn into the dining hall. She glanced at all of the fellow campers with a smile on her face. She was happy, she was truly and utterly happy. She hadn't felt this good since she had broken up with Shane. Things were getting back to being good for Mitchie again.

Shane. The thought of him made Mitchie angry for about two seconds. She had a hard time believing how he had been acting. She thought that Shane was turning out to be a really good friend, but obviously she was wrong. "Shane." Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn, after she said his name.

"What? Where?" Mitchie asked looking around the dining hall.

"With Tess." Caitlyn pointed towards one of the tables. And there is he was. Shane and Tess were sitting alone, leaning close to each other and whispering while smiling. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. "Wow, he's desperate to piss you off."

Mitchie nodded her head in agreement. "I can't believe he actually thought Tess would make me jealous."

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows what goes on in his had. Shane is...a guy." Caitlyn finished simply. "'nuff said." She added leaning close to Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled and nodded her head in agreement. That was only too true.

---

After breakfast Mitchie and Caitlyn walked out towards the docks, the place of their first date only a couple nights ago. "I love this lake. It's one of the many reasons why I come back to Camp Rock year after year." Caitlyn sighed out as they sat down on the dock.

"Really? And what are you other reasons?" Mitchie asked in a teasing tone.

Caitlyn smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, there's always Brown, Final Jam, the recording equipment..."

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed teasing. "You are so mean."

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie. "Oh yeah, and there is you." Caitlyn leaned towards Mitchie and she kissed her. "You are on that list too."

Mitchie nodded her head. "Good." She was glad to hear that, if anything she hoped that she was memorable to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled and nodded her head. "It is good. Very, very good." Caitlyn agreed.

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn and nodded her head. Things were turning out to be great. This summer was definitely one that Mitchie was going to remember for a long time.

---

_It's scary and it's different.  
I've never felt anything like this before.  
__I know you are feeling the same as me  
by the look in your eyes.  
It's beautiful what we have,__  
I can't turn away from what we built.  
It's everything.  
-"It's Everything." by Mitchie Torres. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Songs of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.

**Chapter Six**

_**Three Weeks Later;**_

_Three weeks;  
just me and you  
being as happy as we can  
__hearts beating together  
we love each other  
no one can bring us down  
it's all going to be okay  
we've been strong  
for three weeks.  
-"Three Weeks" by Mitchie Torres_

---

Mitchie opened her eyes, the bright sun was shining in through the cabin window. Mitchie squinted in the bright light as she sat up in her bed. She glanced at Caitlyn who was still sleeping. Mitchie smiled to herself as she watched Caitlyn breath in and out as she slept.

Mitchie carefully stepped out of the bed. She put on her robe carefully. She walked over to her keyboard, where her songbook was sitting on it. Mitchie opened the songbook and flipped it open to a bare page.

After picking up her pencil, Mitchie started humming to herself trying to be quiet as to not wake up Caitlyn. As Mitchie wrote down chords and lyrics, she heart Caitlyn move around on the bed. Mitchie glanced over her shoulder and she caught her girlfriend sitting up in her bed. "Hey, what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, rubbing at her sleep ridden eyes

"I was inspired." Mitchie confessed as she jotted down a few more lyrics. "It's been three weks you know."

Caitlyn nodded her head. "I know. What should we do about that?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn as she stood off her stool that was planted across form her keyboard. "I don't know. About extra desert for dinner tonight?" Mitchie suggested sitting back down on her bed, next to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled as she nodded her head. "That just might work. Sounds amazing to me."

Mitchie smiled brightly at Caitlyn. She had to agree. It sounded wonderful. "Sounds amazing to me too."

Mitchie hooked her hand around Caitlyn's neck and pulled her face close to her own. Mitchie kissed Caitlyn softly. She was glad that this summer had happened. It had to be the best summer that Mitchie had ever had.

---

"Remember, Final Jam is in one week! Get your songs and danced finished by this weekend." Brown reminded all of the Camp Rock campers as they made their way towards the stage area.

Connect 3 was putting on a mini concert, to celebrate classes coming to an end. And to get everyone excited to preform their own songs at Final Jam. "Have you gottne your mix done?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as they sat down on the benches in front of the stage.

Caitlyn nodded her head. "Yes. I'm excited. I'm really excited for my parents to see me perform." Caitlyn answered.

Mitchie nodded her head. She remembered her first summer at Camp Rock. Knowing that her parents had seen her perform a song that she wrote, was an amazing feeling. "I'm so happy fo ryou Caitlyn. Your parents will be blown away." Mitchie told Caitlyn as she set her hand down on her thigh.

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie. "I hope so. I really want them to support me. I don't want them to think it's a waste of time or money to go to NYU this fall for music."

Mitchie nodded her head as she thought about NYU. Both her and Caitlyn had been accepted into their music program. Right after camp, they were heading to New York to begin their new lives. Mitchie's stomach did flip-flops just thinking about it. "I can't wait for NYU." Mitchie admitted looking at Caitlyn to see how she would react.

Things had changed since they had both gotten accepted. They weren't just best friends anymore. It changed the entire situation. "Me too. I hope we are like room-mates. That would rock." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smiled to herself as she nodded her head. "Me too."

Everyone grew quiet as the lights dimmed and Connect 3 walked onto the stage. Mitchie turned towards Caitlyn in the dark and studied her face. Caitlyn Geller was more then just a simple friend or girlfriend to Mitchie.

Caitlyn was everything, Mitchie couldn't imagine her life wihtout Caitlyn.

Mitchie turned back towards the stage and watched as Shane sang and Nate and Jason played their guitars.

---

At dinner both Mitchie and Caitlyn greedily took two deserets as they picked out their dinners. Or, at least it seemed that way to all of their fellow campers. But to Mitchie and Caitlyn, it was a celebration of them having dated for three weeks

They took a table in the back, away from the loud noises of their friends. "This is nice." Mitchie noted as they both started eating their second helping of desert; their date desert. It happened to be chocolate fudge cheesecake, which Mitchie was thankful for. Cheesecakes were her favorites.

"It is." Caitlyn agreed as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn. She reached for her ice water and she took a long sip. "At least no one has actually said anything to us for taking two deserets and sitting off by ourselves."

Caitlyn nodded her head in agreement. "I know. I'm happy about it. I don't think I could find the strength to lie."

Mitchie felt her heart race as she digested Caitlyn's words. Did that mean she no loger wanted to hide? Did she actually want to tell everyone, including her parents the truth? "Do you not want to hide anymore?" Mitchie asked softly.

Caitlyn looked up at Mitchie. She licked the left over cheesecake off of her fork. "I don't know Mitchie. It's a huge step. I mean, it's putting it out there for everyone to know and judge. I don't...I don't know if I can make that big of a decision right now."

Mitchie nodded her head as she watched Caitlyn drop her fork onto the table. She understood that. She knew what it felt like to have her mother, father, friends and everyone at home telling her who she was. It was big and scary. "I get it."

Caitlyn smiled. "Okay. You're not mad are you?"

Mitchie shook her head. She could never be mad at Caitlyn for simply being scared of a scary thing. "Of course not."

"Great."

Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn. Wither they were out or they were sneaking around...everything wa sgoingto be okay. All Mitchie really needed was Caitlyn.

---

Mitchie kissed Caitlyn as the other girl smiled at her. "What was that for?" Caitlyn asked putting a finger on her pink lips.

Mitchie shrugged. "For being so cute and irrestable." mitchie answered.

Caitlyn smiled again. "Oh, is that it?" She asked.

Mitchie nodded her head. They were sitting on Mitchie's bed in their cabin. They had been there since they had finished off their second desert after diner. They decided to not go to the bon-fire that Connect 3 was sponsering.

Being alone in their cabin was much more worth it. "What are we going to do now?" Caitlyn asked bringing her knees to her chest.

Mitchie glancd down at her sheets. "I don't know, what do people who have been going for three weeks usually do?" Mitchie asked looking back up at Caitlyn.

"I have no idea. This is probably the first relationship that I've had. I mean, I kissed boys in junior high in closests at parties...but other then that." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. She had never doen any of those things before. Her whole life Mitchie had been an outcast, no one had included her in gossip or parties. She usually spent the nights at home doing homework. "Well, I've only had Shane. And that wasn't much of anything." Mitchie admitted.p

"I thought you were in love." Caityln said. She looked at Mitchie and smiled. "I mean, you mailed me all those letters and those e-mails. You were so sure you guys were going ot get married one day."

Mitchie blushed at the memories. She couldn't believe she had actually acted that way. She couldn't believe that once upon a time she had actually been that in lvoe with Shane. Mitchie wasn't even sure if it was love. It was more of an attractive then anything. "Well, now that I am really embarrassed."

Caitlyn laughed and shook her head. Her curls flung around her face as she laughed. "Don't be like that. I don't care. People like Shane Grey have that effect on people. You can't help it."

Mitche nodded her head. She couldn't have helped it. It had all been out of her control. If she had been able to control it, she was sure she wouldn't have picked Shane. "I would have picked you. That first summer here, I would have picked you. I loved you even then Caitlyn."

Caitlyn shook her head embarrassed. "Stop." She begged Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head. She wouldn't stop. No matter what. She loved her and she had since that first day that they had met. "No. I won't stop. I love you Caitlyn Geller. I wo'nt stop." Mitchie smiled as she watched Ciatlyn's eyes grow round in surprise.

Mitchie cupped Caityln's chin in her hand and softly kissed her. "I love you too Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn whispered as they broke apart. "I always will." She promised.

Mitchie smiled at that. She loved the way those words sounded. They were magical and they were everything to Mitchie. She loved them.

---

_I will always love you  
there is no doubt  
I will always stick by your side  
you don't have to question__your the one person fo rme  
I will love you  
no matter what.  
-"I Will Love You" by Mitchie Torres _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Songs of You  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **These were her songs, the ones shelved away just for her. Maitlyn.  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. I am not claiming any credit at all.

**Chapter Seven**

_you turn me around__  
our love is so different  
nothing I have had before  
I don't think__  
I could walk away  
(don't walk away)  
your kind of love  
is the one I live for  
-"Your Kind Of Love" by Mitchie Torres. _

---

It was the night before the Final Jam. Everyone was restless and excited, the last time Mitchie had felt anything like this, it had been the same night before her very first Final Jam. "I hope my mix is okay." Caitlyn mumbled as she pulled out her iBook.

Mitchie let out a sigh. Caitlyn had been a bundle of nerves all day. Mitchie was pretty sure Caitlyn was more nervous than anyone else. "Caitlyn, it's fine." Mitchie assured her girlfriend.

"I don't want fine Mitchie. I need perfection." Caitlyn argued as she opened up her song for Final Jam and listened to it.

Mitchie tapped her foot to the beat. She smiled as she watched Caitlyn nervously chewed her fingernails. She was so nervous and it wasn't even needed. Everyone at Camp Rock knew that Caitlyn was the best producer and mixer. She could do it better than anyone.

"I love it." Mitchie offered once the song ended.

"I don't think it's good enough." Caitlyn said mixing more of the song around.

Mitchie let out a sigh. They had been hauled up in their cabin for over two hours, Mitchie was itching to go on a canoe ride or swimming or something. Mitchie played a few chords on her keyboard. She would be performing at Final Jam and unlike her first year, Mitchie was ready.

After her first year at Camp Rock Mitchie made a pact with herself to no longer hide. And she didn't. She did what she wanted to do and what felt right to her. She even joined the choir at her school and did a few solos. She wasn't hiding anymore.

"Aren't you nervous?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie looked back at Caitlyn. She was looking at Mitchie, her eyes clouded over with worry. "No. I know my song is perfect."

"Let's hear it." Caitlyn urged.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. She had wanted to wait for Caitlyn to hear it until Final Jam,but now was just as good of time. "Fine. It's different from my old stuff though." Mitchie warned before she started to play.

After Mitchie finished her song she glanced at Caitlyn. Caitlyn was sitting on her bed, staring at Mitchie with tears collecting in her eyes. "Wow Mitchie. That was amazing. It's about me, isn't it?"

Mitchie nodded her head. "Yep it is." Mitchie stood up form her keyboard and crossed the room towards Caitlyn. After sitting down next to Caitlyn, Mitchie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "You will be amazing. Your parents will see how amazing you are. It will all work out."

Caitlyn shut her eyes and leaned her head on Mitchie's shoulder. "I hope so."

"It will." Mitchie said again.

Caitlyn nodded her head as she opened her eyes again. "Thanks Mitchie." Caitlyn said softly.

Mitchie nodded her head. "No problem."

---

After Caitlyn finished her song both she and Mitchie put on sweaters and went outside. They decided to take a walk, Mitchie convinced Caitlyn that she needed to clear her mind to stop stressing.

"Are you still worried about Final Jam?" Mitchie asked as they walked along the side of the lake.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Not so much. I mean, I'm worried about what my parents will think."

Mitchie nodded her head. She understood that statement completely. She understood how your parents' reaction would either make or break you. Mitchie had spent most of her years worried that her parents wouldn't think that she was talented and remarkable at singing and writing songs.

But then Final Jam had happened. She had sung in front of everyone-including her parents. Mitchie's parents had loved the song and they told her that she was talented. It had made Mitchie's entire summer just to hear those words.

"I get how you feel Caitlyn. I've gone through that before." Mitchie told Caitlyn as they walked along the lake. "You'll be fine. They will love you."

Caitlyn glanced at Mitchie and smiled. "Thanks Mitchie." Caitlyn said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie jumped as she recognized Shane's voice.

"Shane?" Mitchie glanced ahead of her and Caitlyn and she saw Shane walking towards them.

"what is she doing here? This is our spot you know." mitchie took the time to glance around at her surroundings.

He was right. This was the spot they had always met Mitchie's first year at Camp rock. It was the spot they had fallen in love with each other. "Shane." mitchie said, hoping he would just understand.

"What Mitchie? What do you want to say to me?" Shane asked stepping closer to Mitchie and Caitlyn, his eyes clouded over with anger. "I loved you. I put everything I had in you."

"Look Shane," Caitlyn stepped forward towards Shane, her hands in front of her. "Just go back to your cabin."

Shane shook his head angerily. "No."

mitchie ran her fingers through her hair. This obviously was not going to get any better. "Caitlyn, it's fine. I'll talk to him. Go and get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn who looked from Mitchie to Shane unsure.

"Okay." Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie before walking away.

"What's going on Shane?" Mitchie asked as she watched Caitlyn disapear into their cabin.

"Oh, nothing. Doing great." Shane said, sarcasim drippoing from his voice.

"Stop it Shane." Mitchie crossed shane and sat under the tree. It was that same tree that Shane had sung songs to mitchie under and the one where Mitchie opened up to Shane. It held too many memories for Mitchie to handle.

"Stop what exactly Mitchie? Loving you? Craving you? Dreaming about you?" Shane plopped down next to mitchie. "I can't help how I feel about you."

"No Shane you can't. But you can control how you act. You can control talking to everyone and being mad at Caitlyn and kissing me. Those are things that you can control."

Shane let out a sigh as he leaned against the tree trunk. "I tried. I acted like a supportive ex-boyfriend. I helped you. I was there for you." Mitchie nodded her head, remembering. She had loved Shane for that. She had loved him for being such a great friend when she didn't have anyone else. "But seeing you with Caitlyn. Watching you swim together and sit in the dining hall together...it's horrible. I can't stand it. I want to be with you Mitchie."

mitchie shrugged her shoulders in response. "well, you cna't. We are over now Shane. I chose to end it with you. We are over. We are no longer together. You need to do what you need to do to get a grip on that."

Shane let out a sigh. "I tried that too. I went with Tess. We dated and kissed and...everything else." Shane leaned in close to Mitchie. "But she doesn't even start to compare to you Mitchie."

Mitchie quickly stood up off the ground. Sheh couldn't listen to this anymore. She wasn't going to. "Shane, I can't do this anymore. Just please leave me alone. Just...get over me."

Mitchie turned away from Shane and walked back towards her cabin. She hated that she had hurt Shane the way she had, but she hadn't meant for any of it to happen. But she loved Caitlyn and she always would.

Caitlyn was the one for her, not Shane Grey.

"Mitchie.."

mitchie shook her head as she spun back around to face Shane. "No. Shane, we're over. We're done. I don't love you anymore, I love Caitlyn. That's it. So...just go with Tess or whatver you want to do. I am where I want to be."

Mitchie turned back around on her heel and left Shane standing alone, watching her go. She knew that she had been rude to him, but she couldn't about that anymore. All that Mitchie really cared about was getting Shane Gray out of her life and being closer to Caitlyn Geller.

That was all that Mitchie wanted.

---

The next morning everything was still. It was that kind of morning that told everyone, from the second that they opened their eyes that something huge was going to happen. That feeling wasn't one that spared Mitchie.

Mitchie woke up and rolled out of her bed and saw Caitlyn on her comptuer, finishing her song, even more then it needed.

"Aren't you done with that yet?" Mitchie joked as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now Mitchie." Caitlyn said, her voice thin and full of nerves.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Caitlyn and she kissed her softly on the cheek. She wished that she had some way to make everything that Caitlyn was stressing over to go away. She wished that her parents cared about her more. "You'll do great. I know you will. They will finally understand what they have been missing for the past seventeen years."

"I hope so. Thanks Mitchie."

"You're welcome."

Mitchie walked away from Caitlyn as she quickly got dressed, her own stomach dancing with butterflies in anticipation. Camp Rock was almost over, Final Jam was almost here, everything was coming to a close. Before long it would just be Mitchie and Caitlyn at NYU, studying music and being who they wanted to be, nothing to worry about.

Mitchie smiled a toothy grin as she thought about it. It was all going to be perfect. Just her and Caitlyn, they were going to start their lives together. "Just think...soon we will be at NYU. It'll be fun. Just us doing what we want, being who we want."

Caitlyn smiled as she looked up at Mitchie. "Yeah, I can't wait. All of this pressure will just be done with."

"I know. It'll be great." Mitchie kissed Caitlyn on the cheek again before walking towards the door. "I am going to get breakfast. Come when you are done with that."

"I will." Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie before Mitchie walked out of her cabin, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
